Beyblade The revolt draft copy
by Darkmetrau
Summary: This is a draft copy of my up coming story if you want to no more just take a look


Beyblade

The chaotic revolt 

"Time is something that is boundless, but also to a point it has its ending" Quote Professor Kindling 1988

Draft copy of The chaotic revolt 

Beyblade

The chaotic revolt 

Meeting the people 

( I don't own beyblade, also here is the start of my story by introducing the team BBA)

Kai 

At the World Championship, after visiting Balkov Abbey, Kai begins acting strangely. In a bold step, he leaves the Bladebreakers and joins with his grandfather Voltaire, and his team, the Demolition Boys. Here, Kai reunites with a powerful bit beast he had become enraptured with as a child; the seemingly perfect Black Dranzer. With this new bit beast Kai is able to get the Demolition Boys all the way to the finals. Before these, Kai issues a challenge to his former team, even sending a helicopter to escort them to the frozen Lake Baikal. There, Kai battles Tyson, Ray, and Kenny, overwhelming them all with his power. Just when Tyson's Dragoon blade seems about to be demolished, Max arrives on the scene with his brand new, much stronger Draciel blade. Tyson takes the opportunity to launch Kai's abandoned Dranzer blade, and Dranzer's anger, as well as the combined determination of Ray, Tyson and Max, pushes Kai into realizing the true power of friendship. The ice begins to crack, but Kai, frozen in realization of his pride, refuses to move. It is only after a few words of support from his team that he sheds a tear and allows them to pull him back onto solid ground. After this near-death experience Kai acknowledges his role as leader of a great team and rejoins the Bladebreakers for the championships.

Tyson

Tyson is famous for his sense of humour especially during season one where he is constantly making fun of everybody. His sense of humour constantly dwindles after each season and by the end of the series as he becomes more introverted and more serious about his responsibility as the best Beyblader in the world.

Tyson is a really popular person inside the series. He had a lot of fans even when he was an amateur. When he first won the regional tournament, many people picked up Beyblading just to be like him and defeat him. He has a lot of fans in his school as shown in Beyblade V-Force, much to Hilary's dismay. Although he is popular, he doesn't seem to have many close friends outside of his beyblading ones. His closest friend throughout the series has been Kenny whom he goes to school with. Outside of Beyblade, Tyson doesn't make friends easily because of his aggressive nature, but he usually leaves a profound effect on the ones he does, completely changing their attitudes and way of life.

Max 

One sees Max, in the first season, as a blader full of energy. Max was the first to befriend Tyson and Kenny. He meets them by the river when Tyson attempts to save a drowning dog, but fails; thus leading Max into the rescue. At first, Kenny is somewhat suspicious of Max since he showed up out of the blue with great beyblading skills and was also somewhat jealous of his relationship with Tyson, but this soon passes. Max, along with Tyson and Kenny, agree to enter the Japan qualifying tournament being hosted by the BBA, and comes in first place in Block A. In the semi-finals, he faces Kai and loses. Even though he lost, he offers Kai his hand in order to congratulate him, but Kai scoffs and walks off; a sign of his disregard for Max's skills at the time. Once Tyson beats Kai and Ray and becomes the national champion, Mr. Dickenson forms them into a team, named "Bladebreakers" by Tyson(Team BBA in the original version). They then go off to compete in the championships.

Throughout the season, Max is a usual battler for the team, and wins most of his battles. After the tournament, he moves back to America with his mom until a little later in Beyblade V-Force.

Ray Kon

Ray is first introduced to the show in episode 6, named _Dragoon Storm_. In this episode, he is portrayed as a powerful and confident competitor. However, some may say that he is shown as overconfident in some aspects, especially before the battle against Tyson had even begun. In the first battle, Ray easily, and almost effortlessly destroys Tyson's blade using his bit beast Driger's Tiger Claw attack. The following battle, Ray becomes somewhat cocky about his ability, and ends up losing the 2nd round to Tyson. Ray forfeits the final, deciding battle, saying that he had no more to prove. After the final round of the Tournament, between Tyson and Kai, Ray approaches Tyson, along with Max and Mr. Dickenson, inviting him and Kai to join the new BBA team called the Blade Breakers.

Throughout the first season, Ray is looked to for advice about battles. He is generally revered as a kind hearted, polite individual, who is very welcoming when meeting new people. He is also shown as being very open minded, especially about Beyblading techniques. This is emphasised in the Asian tournament, used as a means to justify his leaving of his home village. It is also shown in this season that he has an uncle who is the head chef at a restaurant in Paris, which is owned by Olivers' Dad. It is also shown that he works as a waiter in a restaurant in Hong Kong for extra cash. This has led to an opinion of him loving to cook.

Russia The Abby

_Boris: "Have the preparations been made?"_

_Employee 1: "Yes sir the tournament is underway In Asia; the Demolition_ Boys are still under improvement of cybernetic implants"

_An icon on Boris's computer started to flash lightly, it looked like an important email since the envelope was coloured in red, he open the email and his face grew long and pointy as though he was trying to smile._

_Email: __**Sir the plan is in action we have 6 team members in Japan right now waiting your orders**_

_**The master wishes you to proceed with plan B, those are his orders **_

_Boris: "soon you will be reunited with your master" Boris looked over at the chained up beyblade that was being monitored in the next room, he walked up to it and smiled._

"_Dark Dranzer" with that Boris left the room so the men could work on its final preparations._

_**Meanwhile**_

"_**In the southwest area of Japan heavy rain storms, and earthquakes have been causing devastating casualties among the people of Tokyo, please be aware that the government is doing everything they can to help those who have lost there loved ones and homes"**_

"_**Thank you for that Jim and that was the daily weather forecast, now here's the news in your local area" **_

"_Tyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyson my man were going fishing dude pack your bags and let's jet" Tyson yawned and feel back asleep hoping it was just a dream._

"_Tyson dude if your not hip with the grove, you're just not hip ya herd" The old man held up his kendo stick and waked Tyson on the head pretty harshly._

"_Gha Grampa I'm awake right god please just be normal for once k?" Tyson rubbed his head trying to rub the big lump that was left behind from the kendo stick._

"_No time like the present lil dude time to catch some fish with the home boys"_

"_sorry Grandpa but err yeah I have a thing going on at the park" Tyson looked at the time and jumped out of bed, before he new it he ran out the house in his pyjamas._

_He arrived at the park with everyone's eyes looking towards him , he walked towards the dish and wondered why everyone was looking._

"_Hey I know I am hot but please no pictures" he laughed lightly_

_Tyson was interrupted by a man in dark robes, " Nice Pyjamas mummy buy then for ya kid" Tyson glared at him and then looked down at his boxers, " Oh man what not again, well at least I'm not wearing my pink boxers with hearts on the side, now that would have been embarrassing" The dark blader launched his blade towards Tyson and then a clock appeared in the sky it was a digital clock and it placed the current time 9:30 and then everything went to black as soon as the alarm went off. _


End file.
